Latent Darkness
by Koware ta
Summary: Usagi gave her life to put an end to the darkness. She gave the universe the peace and happiness it longed for. It caused her everything, but now that there is an unending peace a new evil has been born...her. Slight AU. Eventually Dark!Usagi x Seiya. Drabble Style [Former Known as Malitia]
1. Crystal Eternity

I. Crystal Eternity

* * *

><p><em>Usako... Usako...U-usagi!<em>

Endymion woke from his nightmare. His breathing was labored and his skin had a thin sheen of sweat layering it. He squeezed his pillow close to his chest and muffled his cries. His heart pounded loudly against his ribcage. The pain in his heart was too much to take and so he screamed out in agony. This was what his life had become. The pain of losing her was still too much for him. It was still too raw for him.

Her smile was lost to him. Her voice was slowly forgotten and even her face had disappeared from his memory. He was the lone ruler of Crystal Tokyo and it was hard for him. He was nothing like her. He could never be like his Usako. He needed her but she was gone. She had died saving them all.

Usagi had given her life to save the universe. She had used her very life force to destroy all the darkness in the universe bringing about the eternal peace time, the senshi affectionately named Serenity's Crystal Eternity. The Crystal Eternity has gone on for 300 years since Usagi's death as Sailor Moon.

It is a prosperous time marked by the renewal of the eight planetary kingdoms. The former senshi had taken their rightful places as queens over their respective kingdoms. Each kingdom from then on grew into beautiful places that rivaled Crystal Tokyo. There was peace in the universe and Usagi was the one to bring about that peace.

Endymion was proud of her. He never thought he would lose her. It was never a thought that crossed his mind. Usagi always seemed invincible to him. She was the heroine of their story. He knew that from the moment he met her. Usagi was the one who would save them all and she did. She left behind her Silver Crystal and Endymion had inherited. Without the birth of Chibiusa, he was all that was left. He was the lonely king of Crystal Tokyo.

"Mamoru..." he could hear her calling him.

Rei.

She was his lifeline. She kept him from losing his mind, when Usagi had died. Rei held him together. She had swallowed a lot of the pain for him. She loved him and he had begun to fall for her as well.

"Come in." He said pushing himself up into a sitting position.

She entered the room and went straight to him. Her violet eyes filled with concern. He gave her a half smile that didn't reach his eyes. Even after all these years, he still hasn't coped with losing her. It was a defining moment for all of them but it broke him. While the rest of them grew stronger.

She sat down beside him on the bed and gave him a hug. He collapsed into her embrace, pulling her closer to him.

"Thank you, you've been here for me for so long. You've waited for me for so long. Rei...I'm ready to move on now. I'm sorry it took so long." He hoped that she didn't resent him for taking so long.

"You needed the time. I was more than willing to give that to you. I love you, Mamoru, you know that." She said tightening her hug.

"I love you too." He meant every word he said. He truly did love her and the moment he admitted it he felt like he was free from his pain. It was time to start anew.

* * *

><p>AN: This is sort of a drabble like story because of the word count. The pairing will be Seiya and Usagi. This will be angst and hurt comfort so get ready for the emotional ride. Review if you like.<p> 


	2. Born of Darkness

II. Born of Darkness

* * *

><p><em>I want to save them...all of them...everyone. Please take my life to fulfill my wish. Cleanse this universe with my soul and give them eternal peace. Please free them from this eternal cycle of darkness.<em>

_We will free them... we will give them what you long for, but you shall die for their peace. Your pure soul will cease to exist and darkness will become you. You will become darkness and when you awaken, will be born._

300 years had passed since the wish had been granted. Peace had reigned and prosperity had spread throughout the universe. There was no perceived evil any longer and yet deep in the void there was the small tightly wound orb of darkness.

It was still newly born, only brought to life hours ago. It pulsed like a heartbeat and moved sporadically. Inside of the darkness was the newly born young princess. She was nurtured by the darkness and learned from it. It was her shield from the light. She could not thrive in the universe without the protection. It was not possible for her yet. She was not mature enough to sustain herself in a universe without negative energy.

She twisted in the warm liquid form the darkness took. It surrounded her gently nipping at her skin and warming her body. It was sentient but also apart of her. The darkness was her unseen will. It was comforting and kind to her. The darkness was her only companion The negative energy inside was soothing and the equivalent of love for her. No matter how she longed to see the galaxies before her, she still adored the dark void that was her cocoon. Her home and the beginning of her kingdom.

She knew that she would soon be fully born into the universe and at that moment she would wish for the embrace of the darkness, but it would not be there in the form it was now. It would truly become her. The young princess pressed her hand against the solid glass like orb that shielded her from the eyes of the rulers. She peered out at the wonders before her and smiled sadly as memories flowed into her. Her past life exposed to her. The lives she saved and their names became real to her. As if she was that woman again, she remembered everything. She had become Usagi.

She thought it would have been better if she didn't remember but there was nothing she could do. She had a duty to fulfill and for her wish to continue she needed to exist.

Around her she could see the cracks form in the glass orb. It was almost time, even though she had just been born. It was time for her to leave her protective barrier and become the very thing she use to hate. As the orb broke apart darkness surged out endlessly. 300 years of silence gave the negative energy plenty of time to grow creating the life that was her. One that had no light inside. Just pure 'evil' and darkness.

Usagi gasped as the warm liquid flowed out, letting the cold air of space in to surround her. She shivered and look around at the galaxies before her. She was finally seeing them with her own eyes. The worlds she would shatter, like the broken egg-like orb she sat in. Formless darkness overflowing over the jagged edges of the broken orb and in the center sat the princess. She reached out as if she could touch the endless universe before her.

"Darkness becomes me...and evil is born into the universe once more. We start anew in this dark tragic spiral. For this universe cannot exist without it."

* * *

><p>AN: Here is the next chapter. Review if you like. I have to get use to writing so little. Seiya will show up soon, maybe not the next chapter but soon.<p> 


	3. Eyes of the Rulers

III. Eyes of the Rulers

* * *

><p>"Minako...?"<p>

The queen looked at Endymion questioning. "I'm sorry. I didn't hear you."

Endymion sighed it wasn't like Minako to have her attention elsewhere when they were speaking. The blonde haired woman rubbed at her temples gently. It had years since he'd seen the woman but he had not thought she changed much. At least not age wise.

Minako looked tired as if she had not slept in days. Her hands shook slightly and she clasped them together tightly. She was pale and looked worn out, but still she forced a smile on her face.

The rulers of the planetary kingdoms had met to talk over political business. It had been years since they had seen each other but there was tension growing between the inner planets and the outer planets.

"We need to do something to stop the growing unrest." Makoto said wanting to talk about more pressing matters than Minako.

Endymion nodded knowing that Makoto had her reasons. Jupiter has become thrown into the middle of the unrest. Her kingdom was being split in two.

"I understand your urgency. Trust me, we will end the tension." Endymion said placing his hand on top of Makoto. She nodded trying to calm herself down.

"The unrest is your fault Endymion." Haruka said trying not to become angry. Her kingdom was also slowly descending into chaos "You want to join Crystal Tokyo with Mars. Did you think those of the outer kingdoms would allow that. It will seem as thought you are siding with one planetary kingdom. Not to mention an inner planet. You know well that our outer kingdoms have mistrust of the inner kingdoms."

Michiru gently patted Haruka's arm. "We have to remain calm."

"I am siding with Mars, because Rei will soon be the queen of Crystal Tokyo. I am marrying her." He took Rei's hand and pulled her to sit next to him. Our kingdoms will become one. "

"You can't do this! It will tear Jupiter in half." Makoto stood up suddenly very angry. "Crystal Tokyo belongs to Usagi. You can't give it to Rei! Its not yours to give."

Endymion slammed his fist against the glass table. "Crystal Tokyo is mine. I rule this galaxy and have for 300 years alone... I deserve happiness and I have found it."

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath to calm down. He voice was barely above a whisper, "I'm sorry. We are all dealing with problems and yes I have caused the one we are facing now. But I would have never done this on purpose. I truly love Rei and I know she is fit to rule with me."

The room became silent. Makoto shook her head. "I don't want to lose my home again."

Her voice caught everyone's attention. She was afraid and Makoto was rarely ever afraid. Ami got up and hugged the shaking woman. It took a long time to rebuild their homes and the thought of losing it again was unbearable.

"We will hold off the wedding and the announcement until we can calm and reassure everyone." Rei said.

Endymion explained how they would stop the unrest. He would send his four generals as ambassadors of Crystal Tokyo. They would be sent to two of the outer planets and one of the inner planet. He would send them to the planets with the most tension Uranus, Neptune, and Jupiter.

Everyone agreed that this was the best course of action. Endymion called the Shitennou to him. 100 years after he began ruling and learning how to use the Silver Crystal he brought back his generals. He even tried to call Usagi back to him but it was impossible. Truthfully he was glad Usagi didn't come. She deserved to rest.

As Endymion talked with the Shitennou, Minako left the room quietly. No one noticed, they were too worried about the prospect of war. It was understandable. She understood how war would make them nervous, but she knew that the Shitennou would prevent that. They had proved themselves worthy and helpful. Even now they were trying to make up for their failures.

She understood... All of it.

None of it mattered in the end because she had awaken. She was alive and Minako could feel it. Her skin was clammy and she could barely walk down the crystal hallway. She leaned heavily on the wall. Her queen attire was growing too heavy by the minutes.

The darkness was coming and it would destroy everything. She fell down on her knees shaking uncontrollably. She could hear the maids rushing to her aid as she fainted. A whisper brushed against her soul making it shudder in fear.

_Darkness becomes me and I...I am the darkness._

* * *

><p>AN: Shitennou are in this now...well at least Nephrite is. I have never used them in a story so please forgive me if the are a little OOC. There will be some others showing up as well but I won't spoil it. X3. No Seiya next chapter. It will probably be Usagi again. Don't worry Seiya will show up soon. I just have to hit some plot points first so everything makes sense. Review if you like.<p> 


	4. Birth of a Dark Knight

VI. Birth of a Dark Knight

* * *

><p>Time was not in her favor. She had been discerned by one already. It did not surprise her. The one to discern her was formerly closest to her. The queen heard her voice and was unable to stand against her power. The universe had been too long without darkness. Just a light brush and the queen had fallen.<p>

She would remedy that soon enough but first she need those who had bathed in the darkness before. Those souls that had been tainted during her time as one born of light. She would call them one by one to her side.

She stood up and stepped out of the broken orb. Around her the darkness formed her palace. Decorated in red and black, accented in gold. Her home was forming around her and her broken 'egg' had become her throne. It did not change in the slightest. Still it sat like a jagged orb with dark liquid flowing freely over onto the golden pristine floor. It was a strangely beautiful sight.

Usagi debated to herself on who to call to her side. She needed loyalty because the universe as it was, was perfect. One brought back could easily leave her for the light and she would not blame them. The galaxies before were so peaceful...at least from where she stood they were.

The palace was finished and it resembled the Crystal Palace, vaguely. The palace was protected by a new shield that encompassed it in a black sphere.

It wouldn't be long before the eyes of all the rulers saw it. Of course the sphere would also literally be seen since it sat on the edge of the solar system.

Usagi turn on her heels and went back to her overflowing throne. It was quite large but she could easy climb into the broken sphere if she wanted to. The liquid would reach just below her breast if she were to sit in her 'throne'.

But she had no need to sit, for she had made her decision. She leaned slightly over and gently touched the surface of the liquid. The overflow stopped and soared upward until the broken sphere was complete again. It harden and inside the sphere the liquid condensed. It rolled and spasmed as if it was coming alive violently. Usagi watched in awe at her power.

A fetus like figure was formed. Small and insignificant in vast space of the sphere. It was alone and Usagi realized she was alone as well. She no longer had friends and she could never be with them again. She placed her hand against the glass like material. She made the ultimate sacrifice and now she was pulled back into life to fulfill another duty. One she never wanted.

Rapidly the small fetus grew into an infant and then to a small child. It continued until the figure inside resembled a man. One Usagi remembered from long ago. He gave his life for her. Soon the orb cracked slowly and shattered leaving the throne in its normally state, a broken sphere overflowing with darkness. Usagi waited for the 'infant' to awaken.

It didn't take long. Soon the young man was breaking the surface of the black liquid. He gasped loudly, sputtering and spasming involuntarily. He was fearful and disoriented. It was like watching a confused baby bird struggling. Usagi reached over to him grasping him by his chin so he would look at her. She was grounding him. His amethyst colored eyes widened in surprise... fear?

She pushed back the white-like silver hair that was waist length and cover in black liquid. It was such a contrast to see the white hair peeking out from endless darkness.

Mesmerizing.

She let go of his chin and gently pulled him forward. Then she kiss his forehead where the inverted black moon use to be. No longer a pawn for that thing, but a loyal servant of the young princess.

The young man closed his eyes against the gently kiss. Loyalty blooming for this woman who gave him new life.

"Dimande...will you become my knight?" she asked pulling back from him. Her eyes regarded him with a kindness he had never seen toward him. He knew then what he was created for.

He stepped out of the broken sphere, unconcerned with his lack of clothes. He knelt in front of her bowing his head.

"Darkness becomes me and I am the darkness, your highness. It is my pleasure to do your will."

* * *

><p>AN: Yep I'm bringing old enemies for this story. I'm not really sure about Dimande name, so I just went with what was in the character list. His background follows the anime. Seiya will be in the next chapter. Leave a review if you want to.<p> 


	5. Quixotic

V. Quixotic

* * *

><p>Crystal Tokyo was beautiful. It was the very epitome of paradise. It was a place that was built to bring about unending peace. Usagi had given her life to assure its creation, but still... deep down Seiya hated the kingdom.<p>

He hated that this very place took away someone with so much life. It destroy the one person it was made for. Mamoru had built Crystal Tokyo with the help of the Senshi and it prospered because of Usagi's sacrifice. Everything was the way she wanted but she would never see it. That was what broke Seiya heart the most. Usagi gave everyone happiness but herself.

Seiya followed dutifully behind Empress Kakyuu. She was meeting with the eight planetary Queens and Crystal Tokyo' s King. They were not told why they were called but it was urgent.

Kakyuu entered the meeting room and Seiya stayed behind. He was not allowed within since he was no longer a senshi. He had no place with the rulers of the universe. The solar system was the center of control for everything. These rulers were the ones that protected Serenity's Crystal Eternity. But even they had troubles. Things had changed for everyone.

The outer planets were distrustful of the inner planets. It was a long story and one that Seiya did not wish to dwell on. He leaned against the wall adjacent to the meeting room doors. His attire was that of a knight. It was a duty now, since he was no longer a senshi.

Not that it matter since he would not see any of the rulers. He had remind himself that this is what Usagi wanted. She gave her life for this universe.

But would this make her happy. Would these changes make her happy.

After a few hours he began to fall asleep standing up. A maid touched his shoulder and he woke up.

"The meeting is probably going to go on for a few more hours. We prepared a room for you if you would like to rest." the woman said concerned looking.

Seiya nodded and followed the woman to the room. As he followed he passed someone he had not seen in years.

Queen Venus looked sick as she passed him, her skin was pale and she looked tired. The maids around her were telling her to rest, but she would not listen. Instead she looked determined to get to her destination.

Seiya wanted to stop her but something caught his eye down the hallway. Her ethereal form, gracefully waiting there like an angel awaiting her time to ascend.

Usagi.

She stood there in her princess attire looking at him with a smile. Seiya moved past the maids that tried to stop Venus. No one paid him any attention. They were all concerned with the queen's wellbeing. He rushed down the hallway to Usagi only to lose sight of her.

He looked left and right and glanced the young woman at the end of the hall. Seiya knew this was a trick but he couldn't stop following. He hadn't seen Usagi's face in years. He yearned just to see those blue eyes one more time.

He found himself in the garden, not remembering the path he took. Usagi stood there in the center of the flowers looking up at the sky.

"I missed you." Seiya said. His voice quivering with emotions he could not hide. He reached forward to touch Usagi. He was expecting the apparition to disappear but it didn't. He had touched flesh and blood. He was holding on to Usagi.

Seiya was confused and unsure of what was happening. Usagi couldn't be alive. He saw her die in Mamoru's arms.

"This can't be real." he squeezed Usagi arm tightly and Usagi smiled sadly.

"It isn't." She said cryptically. Her blue eyes suddenly a deep violet that faded to a light violet.

"Get away from her Seiya!" Minako said barely keeping herself standing "That's not Usagi."

Seiya looked away to Minako for a second and when he looked back the amethyst eyes belong to a white haired man.

He let go of him and stepped back. Seiya could feel the evil emitting from him like a thick suffocating smog. He suddenly felt sick, as if his whole body wanted to shut down. The darkness was smothering him as he fainted.

_"I wanted to see you..just one more time."_

* * *

><p>AN: Sorry it took so long had to figure out where I was going with the chapter. Leave a review if you like.<p> 


	6. Falling from Perfection

VI. Falling from Perfection

* * *

><p>"Seiya get up!" Kakyuu urged him as she shook him violently. The seemingly young man shot up into a sitting position. Kakyuu pulled on his arm trying to get him to his feet. He stumbled as he tried to equalize his weight.<p>

He finally got his balance and automatically pushed Kakyuu behind him. He surveyed his surroundings, while trying to shake off the effects of the darkness.

The unknown man was taking on Endymion and Uranus. They were holding their own against the man while the other queens and shitennou ushered the maids and nobles away. The garden had been leveled. There was nothing left but scorched earth.

"Dimande! Why are you here? You should not exist." Endymion said pushing back the fair haired man.

Dimande retreated from the fight a few steps back, lowering his sword. His attire was no longer the stainless white suit. Now he was clad in a black suit that had a gold hem. His hair was pulled up into a ponytail and he look a bit different, but Endymion remembered the prince that caused them so much pain. He also remembered how he had gave his life for Usagi.

"You died and was forgiven by her. Why are you doing this." He asked the young man.

Dimande gave a hollow smile that seem to speak volumes. "It is her will."

He lunged forward and attacked Endymion but had to stop short as and arrow passed before his face. He quickly backed away and looked to his left.

Mars stood the aim another arrow at him ready to attack. "You don't belong here..."

"Then destroy me." He taunted her and she hesitated. "You can't, can you?"

"Rei!" Endymion called her name and she looked to him confused. Before she could react Dimande had somehow crossed the distance between them. His sword aimed for her face. She couldn't move as time seemed to slow. She felt like she was underwater and yet she could hear a roar of air rushing past her ears.

Time was restored to normal and she felt her body slam against the floor hard. She gasped and a cry escaped her. Pluto was over her, shielding her with her body.

"We must be careful. He is not the same any more. He is something else." Pluto warned the woman.

Both woman hurried to their feet and was on guard. With everyone's attention on Dimande, they didn't notice her.

Usagi stood at the entrance of the garden. Her eyes focused on Endymion. He was worried for Rei. His attention was completely on the woman. He loved her.

"Usagi?" Jupiter had notice her. She wanted to go to the blonde haired woman but Nephrite stopped her. He had his hand on her elbow gently but firmly holding her in place. He shook his head at her.

"Something isn't right." He said putting himself more in front of her.

Usagi smile gently as everyone's attention went to her. Seiya was the first to step forward, but Endymion moved quicker to meet Usagi. He stood in front of her awestruck.

"Usako...is it really you?" He asked unsure if this woman in front of him truly existed. He had watched her die in his arms. He had laid her to rest.

He reached out to touch her and she reached for him. Her gently smile still in place. Before he could touch the woman an arrow pierced her heart. Endymion reacted by moving to catch Usagi but Neptune stopped him. She pulled him from the woman and showed him Usagi reflection in her mirror. It was a void. There was nothing there but unending darkness.

"She is not Usagi. That creature is using her form against us." Neptune said getting ready to attack.

"We have to destroy her before the darkness spreads." Rei said shooting another arrow into the princess. She cried out in pain grasping her side. The rest of the queens attacked except Venus. She was still unable to gather her strength. She sat uselessly on the ground watching, unable to speak.

The young princess didn't fight back at all she took their attacks until she was bloody and broken. She was barely standing and was silently sobbing as Endymion stood with his sword in hand.

He hated that this monster would use her face. He hated how what he had to do would be done to this form. More than anything he felt rage at the creature for desecrating her memory. He lifted his sword the was in fact the Silver Crystal in the form of a weapon. He was going to behead her.

As the sword rose, Seiya's heart clenched in fear. He knew that this wasn't Usagi. He knew it, but still his heart wanted to protect her. Every attack she endured, he wanted to take them for her. He knew he shouldn't want this. He knew Usagi was gone and yet...yet he wanted to protect this woman. He needed to protect her.

His body move of its own accord and Kakyuu was begging him to stop. He couldn't let her die again. He couldn't fail her again. He wouldn't let her die, even though his brain knew this wasn't Usagi. His heart was screaming at him that this was her. This was Odango and she was hurt and afraid.

So against better judgment he tried to parry Endymion blow with his sword. It was in vain, no longer a senshi, Seiya's power pale in comparison to Endymion. His sword broke in two. Seiya barely pulled his body back, but it wasn't enough.

It was so quick he didn't feel the pain. He didn't respond for several seconds. Seiya could see Endymion eyes widening at what he had done. It didn't register what the warm liquid was that was rushing down his chest. He touched his neck and the heat of his own blood was burning to his ice cold hand.

It finally sunk in that he was fatally injured. He wanted to speak, to tell Endymion that it wasn't his fault. He couldn't because he choked on his own blood, gurgling as he struggled to breathe. He fell backwards and Usagi eyes widened in fear. She tried to catch him but he was much too heavy for her. She fell back trying hard to hold his weight.

Dimande was by her side before she called him, helping her hold Seiya up. He could see the fear in Usagi's eyes.

"No..." She finally spoke. Her voice barely a whisper, only Seiya could hear her. He realized that it really was Usagi.

The last thing Seiya remembered was a wave of darkness swallowing him. He faded into darkness for a second time.

* * *

><p>AN: I hope everyone is enjoying the story. Thank you very much for all the reviews. This the first story I've ever done in a drabble style, also the first I've ever updated daily. I hope I can continue this. Next chapter will not resolve this cliffhanger, sorry. It will be about Minako, I'm sure everyone is wondering what's up with her. Leave a review if you want.<p> 


	7. Buried Hate

VII. Buried Hate

* * *

><p>Minako's heart pounded loudly against her ribcage as she got to her feet. She was in a guest room, but she didn't remember how she got there. She was ill. She had been for quite a while. She hid it from her servant and even her friends. She came to palace even though being there always made her sad.<p>

Still she attended the meeting until she couldn't concentrate. She had left and then she felt it. The darkness that had surrounded the palace. It was done so quietly. No one even notice, but she had. She felt _her_ eyes on them watching their every action. As she had walked away from the meeting she felt her pain double. It was unbearable. It was like every nerve in her body was misfiring.

She remembered her last thought was that _she_ had awoken. Then that voice had whispered into her soul. Sad words that would tear down everyone's hopes and dreams.

"Darkness becomes me and I am the darkness." Minako repeated as she got herself together. It was what the voice had said. It had been Usagi's voice.

It made no sense and perfect sense all at once. She had to warn the others so she left the room and hurried to the meeting room. As soon as the maids saw her they crowded her. All of them urging her to rest, but she couldn't. She had to tell them the truth.

She pushed passed the maids determined to talk to her friends. Seiya had passed her and he looked worried for her, but then he was shocked by something.

She stumbled caught off guard by her own dizziness. The maids were suddenly begging her to rest. Seiya was rushing down the hallway when she looked back. Then she saw him.

Dimande.

He was standing off from the maids watching Seiya, but no one noticed him. As if he was not truly there. It was then she realized something was not right. He shouldn't be there. There was something more happening but she couldn't figure it out.

She pushed all the maids away from her ordering them to stay back. She chased after Seiya.

He turned so many corners that it was hard for her to keep up. Soon she lost sight of him and had to stop. Her lungs were burning and her legs shook. She felt so weak that she sunk down to her knees and then to her butt.

She was wheezing and shaking uncontrollably. She grasped at her sides and leaned over until she was looking at the floor. Something was wrong with her. She could feel it deep inside. Something had changed.

There was a hand that gently touched her shoulder. She forced her head up. Usagi was standing over. She jumped, suddenly afraid of the person before her. She couldn't be here.

The blonde woman had stooped down and rubbed Minako's hair back from her forehead. It was such a calming action. The pain faded from her body. Relief from the pain that had plague her for years.

"Usagi..."

The woman gave her a smile that didn't reach her eyes. It was such a sad smile.

"Usagi why are you..." Minako didn't finish because the woman had already left. She felt a burst of energy and forced herself to her feet. She rushed to the garden feeling the darkness centered there.

Seiya was talking to Usagi, but something was not right. It was a trap. "Get away from her Seiya!"

Everything after that moment became a blur to Minako. It was as if she was underwater. Everything moved normally but she was sluggish. She couldn't speak or move. She could only watch everything before her happen. She could slowly feel herself slipping away in to her consciousness.

_I am... the darkness?_

When she woke up Endymion was standing over her. He was angry with her. She tried to sit up but he made her lay back. He sat on the edge of the bed and looked to the fireplace within the room. Minako closed her eyes. The pain was back. It took every ounce of her strength to not cry out in pain.

"How long have you've known." His voice was almost inaudible.

She bit her lip and grasped tightly to the covers. She wanted it to end. "I didn't really know until a few days ago."

He sighed lightly. "You should have told me you sense the darkness."

"I'm sorry." She lied.

"You should rest. You body was probably weaken by it. You should be better soon" He said getting up to leave. He gently pushed her hair from her forehead.

Minako grabbed his hand to stop him. The pain was blinding and she had to force a smile. She couldn't tell him the truth. He finally left her alone so she could rest. The pain lessen when he was gone.

Her body was sluggish again and everything hurt. She was sick, but there was no sickness in the universe.

She pressed the heels of her hands to her eyes. She knew deep down she hated this perfect universe. She hated how Usagi gave her life for it. She despised the Crystal Eternity because it took away her best friend. But she had to bury those feelings of hate and unhappiness. She had to hide them because in this world happiness was the status quo.

Something was terribly wrong with her and she didn't know how to tell the others. She didn't think they would understand. She wasn't sick because of the darkness. It was no longer the reason. It was something else. Something she could not explain because it even sounded crazy to her. So she laid there in pain with tears leaking from her eyes. Fear building in her heart at the prospect of learning the truth behind her illness.

* * *

><p>AN: So this chapter didn't really give many answers to 'what up with Minako', sorry. Kakyuu chapter is next. Yaten and Taiki will show up finally. No resolution to that cliffhanger yet.<p> 


	8. Falling from Grace

VIII. Falling from Grace

* * *

><p><em>...the darkness<em>

Why was she so weak? She didn't understand how she could be so weak and yet so powerful. Again she couldn't protect her own servants. She had become Empress but still she couldn't do something so simple as protect her servants.

She has already cause Seiya so much pain. She was the one that allow Endymion to take away his power as a senshi. She was the one to curse him to that form. She did all of that and still he came to her aid. He always protected her. He trusted her judgement and was always by her side.

What good was she as a leader if she couldn't protect the ones that mattered to her most. She was pathetic to think that a title would grant her more power.

It was her fault for trying to keep false peace in her galaxy. It was her fault he had lost so much. She shook her head trying to stop her negative thoughts. She couldn't stop. If she had never tried to stop the unrest against Kinmoku, then the people of the other kingdoms would not have called for Seiya's removal as a senshi.

They feared Fighter because their senshi didn't compare to her. During the first Crystal Century Fighter's power grew tremendously. Her power was so grand that she was able to stop many of the wars between certain planets by herself. She was strong and a natural leader. She was outspoken at meetings and always thought of protecting those she loved.

The kingdoms feared her and the other Starlights as well. Then there was tension caused by jealousy and envy. Fighter had even uncovered plans for a war against Kinmoku. All of the kingdoms would join against Kinmoku. They would annihilate her people and the planet. Fighter was strong but even she had her limits.

So Kakyuu did the only thing she could to appease them. She had her Starlights stripped of their power and curse. She betrayed them in the worst way.

Yet, they willingly gave up their power for a false peace. Even now their served her willingly as knights. She failed them and still they placed their faith in her. They trusted her completely.

There was a knock at the door. She hugged her knees close to her chest as she sat in the guest room. She didn't want to see anyone because she was ashamed.

"Empress Kakyuu, may we enter?." Taiki asked from the door.

She hesitated but finally told them to enter. Both Taiki and Yaten went to her, checking over her to make sure she was unharmed.

"Seiya...he-he..." She tried to tell them but her throat constricted from too much emotion. She felt so small and insignificant.

"We know, Empress." Yaten said wiping away her tears with the pads of his thumbs. "He went and did something...stupid again."

She could hear Yaten voice crack and it caused her resolve to break. She started to cry outright. Yaten pulled her into a gentle hug and Taiki patted her back. She felt unworthy of their care and trust. She felt like she had broken them and they didn't seem to realize it.

"I'm sorry...I am so sorry..." She cried into Yaten's chest.

It was unfair of her to rely on them so much, when she had cause them so much pain. She was a terrible person and she hated it. She hated herself more than anything because her Starlights deserved better. They deserved honor and respect and now they were in a position that was treated as little better than a foot solider. She pressed her face against Yaten chest again trying to find an escape for her mind. There wasn't one.

She let the sadness sink into her heart and the truth burn a hole through her soul. Seiya was dead and in the grand scheme of things it was her fault. She was the reason she lost the one she loved the most. She was utterly unforgivable and yet her knights would still stand by her side.

_I am..._

* * *

><p>AN: Thought I drop this off since I finished it so early. Two updates in one day, yay. Usagi is up next. Kakyuu title has changed to Empress because I think it fits better. Leave a review if you want to.<p> 


	9. Devoured by Darkness

IX. Devoured by Darkness

* * *

><p>It was a mistake going there. She shouldn't have interacted with them so soon. She was not at her full strength. It was a foolish mistake that she could not make again. They were stronger than she had remembered. They had grown so much since she had last seen them.<p>

She was proud of them. They had taken her gift and created a beautiful universe with it. They had prospered so much. Light reigned supreme across the entire universe and yet she existed. She was born to ruin that beautiful world. She was there to taint them. She frowned and wiped her eyes before the tears could surface.

She walked unhurried through her palace. It was a beautiful place that no light could ever survive in. She was surrounded by so much dark beauty. Her very will created this place and she was still in awe by it. She gracefully continued down the hallway and stop at a table with black roses. She touched the petals. They were soft, but she knew the plant itself was just a concentrated form of darkness. Everything around her was beautiful and inviting, but her palace remained empty, and quiet.

It was lonely.

"Princess?" Dimande called her name. She looked up from the roses. "You called?"

"I'm sorry. It was subconscious." She smiled gently at him. He returned the smiled and went over to her. He gently patted her shoulder affectionately.

"It is fine." he said. "If you are lonely, then call whenever you like. You are my princess."

Usagi nodded feeling just a bit better. Both of them walked toward her throne room. Dimande was staring at her while they walked and she noticed. "Is something wrong?"

He shook his head and turned his attention forward. "You are different from how I remember you. You loved Endymion so much, but now I have not heard you mention him once."

"Love cannot surpass a barrier like this and he has moved on. Rei has healed his broken heart and gave him a reason to continue on. I am genuinely happy for them." Her expression remained bland as she spoke.

"Why did call me?" he changed the subject. He didn't question her expression. He knew she was hurting inside, but she was also truly happy for the couple.

"You saved me…and I trust you." she looked over to him. "I would like to have another I could trust implicitly like you. Do you have any idea who would be qualified?"

Her question seemed odd to him. As if she was asking him who he wanted her to call for him? He wanted to tell her to bring Saphir, but he wasn't sure he should. He missed his brother. More than anything he wanted to apologize for not listening to him.

"Then I will call Saphir…but he may not come since he forsook the darkness in the end." Usagi said not needing her knight to tell her what he wanted. She knew his desires before he did.

"How…" he didn't finish his question instead he looked at the woman before him. "You truly are the darkness."

"As are you." a malicious smile that didn't fit on her face appeared and disappeared as quickly as it had come. She turned her head from him. "I hate that side of me…"

"…but it is necessary." Dimande finished her sentence for her. "For this world-"

"-could not exist without me." Usagi stopped and Dimande opened the doors to the throne for her. She stepped inside.

"He loves you." Dimande said as he closed the doors behind them. "His heart even sees you as you are and still he gives his life for you…a taboo, to save your enemy."

Usagi walked over to the black sphere that was her throne. Inside the egg-like sphere was a dying knight. A foolish knight that would save one created from darkness. She placed her hand against the glass material. She could feel the faint pulse that mirrored his heartbeat. It was weak and barely there. She was holding him in a type of stasis, keeping him on the border of life and death.

"You need to choose. He will die if you continue on this way princess." Dimande said standing off to her left. He looked at the sphere where the seemingly young man resided.

Usagi briefly looked a Dimande. Then she looked up at the sphere. It was empty at the moment. No darkness inside of it.

Seiya was still a child of light, safe from her tainted touch. He was still a blinding ethereal light… a star.

Usagi hands shook as she stared at the sleeping knight. He looked so peaceful, but she didn't want him to stay that way forever. She clenched her hands tightly from frustration.

"Why did you do this? Why did you save me? I didn't want you to. I didn't need you…to do something so stupid for me. I was testing their resolve to destroy the darkness, no matter what form it took. I was…I wanted to see them one more time. I wanted to see you…one more time. I wanted to be Usagi one more time." She dropped her head and tried to stop the tears that filled her eyes. Her heart hurt as she fought herself on her decision.

She looked at the former senshi one more time. She could not fathom never seeing his smile again. "Seiya…forgive me. I can't let you die this way."

She placed her hands on the sphere again and commanded the darkness to enter the confines of the sphere. The black liquid rushed in surrounding the knight. It flooded the sphere quickly, moving of its own accord. Violently it twitched and spasm across the occupant. It began to devouring the clothes and weapon the man had. Then it began to eat away ravenous at skin and bones. As the darkness completely filled the sphere Seiya could no longer be seen.

Usagi watched expressionlessly as her will consumed him. His crystal shined brightly in the endless darkness. It was so disgustingly beautiful to her. His soul was so pure and righteous. He was perfection in this universe and she was destroying him. She was ending his perfection to selfishly save him. She shattered crystal with darkness and even the tiny pieces continued to shine brightly, until all of the light was extinguished. There was nothing left of the knight. The darkness became still and quiet for several minutes.

"Live."

At her command the sphere shattered into itself. The darkness became wild and intense. It condensed tighter and tighter until and sphere formed larger than the one before. It hardened but the movement inside was still heard. As if the darkness was wrestling itself.

Usagi stared at the glass and then pressed her face against the glass. She could feel his fear and pain. She knew the things he lost and the name of the one that betrayed his trust. She knew it all and she understood that inside he still had faith in the empress. He fought against the rebirth and she knew why. His loyalties lie with Kakyuu, even if she had hurt him. Usagi didn't want to force him to be reborn as a part of her will. So she spoke to him, "I will protect you. I will stand by you. I will truly be a princess worthy of your faith and trust. I will not betray you."

The sound ceased and the sphere became semi-transparent. Dimande watched slightly astounded by his princess' power. She was truly an existence to fear. The former knight rested peaceful in the sphere, floating gently in the darkness. "You saved him."

"I forced him to live. I devoured his light and drowned him in my chaos. I will never be forgiven." Usagi said removing her hand from the large orb. "And yet…"

"You are happy that this soul lives." Dimande said glancing at the form inside the darkness.

Usagi nodded and smiled with tears in her eyes. "I am a terrible person aren't I?"

"Never princess, never." Dimande said give Usagi a hug to calm her down.

* * *

><p>AN: So I wasn't sure if I need to change the rating for this story to an M for this chapter. It's not explicit but it is kind of…idk graphic. Let me know if I need to up the rating and I will. Anyhow… Seiya not dead, yay. Usagi's getting more servants and this chapter is a lot longer than I meant for it to be. This is what I get for typing it on a computer and not my phone. Leave a review if you want. Makoto is up next.<p> 


	10. Jupiter Wars I

X. Jupiter Wars I

* * *

><p>Arriving home after everything that happened should have been a relief to Makoto. It should have made her feel safe and happy. It didn't make her feel anything but anxiety. She took a deep breath as she stepped off the spacecraft.<p>

Technology had advanced greatly since they had come into power. In the first fifty years they had brought about such advancement that it was almost unnatural. It was necessary for the planets. All of their planets were uninhabitable except earth. They needed technology to make their planets habitable.

When Makoto finally breathed in the scent of Jupiter she felt at home. Though, her stomach was still tied in knots.

"You needn't worry yourself sick." Nephrite finally said something. He had been silence since they left Crystal Tokyo.

"I'm not worried..." She was convinced by her own voice, let alone him. She didn't bother trying to correct herself.

Her royal guard met her outside of the Callisto dock. It was her personal dock that only she used. They escorted her and Nephrite to a vehicle. It would take her to her palace.

She got inside and slid over so that Nephrite could get in as well. The vehicle was reminiscent of a limo but it hovered, even though she lived with this technology for over 200 years she was still not completely use to it.

"What will we do first" he asked.

Makoto hummed low to herself. "I will speak with my generals and access the situation. If all is well...enough, then we will make the announcement. If not...I guess we will still make the announcement."

"Are you sure you are this is what you want to do?" Nephrite was looking directly at her now. "There's no going back if you continue this path."

"I want to reunite my people together. I want them to trust in me...and in Endymion." She kept her eyes on his. She wanted him to know that she was determine to do this.

He pushed his hair back from his shoulder and folded his arms over his chest. "Marriage isn't something you should take lightly."

"I know... And I'm not. I know what I am giving up for this."

"Do you really." He asked in a almost taunting voice. It wasn't very like him.

"You're doing that to piss me off." She said punching him in the arm.

He dropped his act, "Really Makoto, is this really worth losing the chance to choose your own King... Never finding your soulmate."

"I could ask you the same thing. It's not as if Naru is dead. In fact, she lives on Kinmoku." She hit a sore subject. She saw his shoulders tense.

"You've made your point." He was angry and she could see it.

"Sorry."

The rest of the ride to the palace was silent.

* * *

><p>AN: Couldn't get this out yesterday, sorry. So you might have notice that the chapter name has a one on it. Jupiter Wars will kind of be a story within a story, but don't worry it still connects with the main plot. Makoto and Nephrite will still be in the main plot as well. Next up is Rei and Mamoru. Review if you want.<p> 


	11. Abandonment

XI. Abandonment

* * *

><p>"Minako…?" Rei called the woman that was daydreaming in front of her. Ever since the creature attacked them Minako had been acting strange. She was always lost in her thoughts or separating herself from everyone else. When Rei finally had the free time she decided to take Minako to lunch with her.<p>

The blonde haired woman looked up from the table she had been staring at. "Huh?"

"You've been lost in thought since we got here. What is going on?" Rei asked starting to worry about Minako's health. The woman was as white as snow.

"I'm sorry; my mind seems to wander lately." Minako said stirring some sugar into her teacup.

"If that wasn't an understatement, you been out of it for the past three weeks… Since the attack from that thing you've been odd. What's going on?" she asked pushing Minako's tea from in front of the woman. "I want to know what's been bother you? It isn't like you to keep quiet about things bothering you."

"You say that but we've haven't seen each other in years. These past weeks have been the first time in a long time that we've seen each other and it's for an inevitable war."

Rei looked away at the window of the café. The thing about Crystal Tokyo was it was easy to hide in plain sight. Sometimes even Mamoru would take her out on the town. They would dress normal and no one noticed. More than likely the reason was because they looked so different out of their royal garb. "That's true but you don't have to hide things from me or any of us."

"Yeah…I know." Minako said unconvinced.

"Minako, I know that thing looked like her but it wasn't. That wasn't Usagi. Is that what's been bothering you." Rei asked almost positive that this was the issue.

"Sure." Minako gave a noncommittal shrug.

"Minako!" Rei was staring to get angry. Minako's attitude was terrible. She was acting so weird and not explaining anything. She didn't like this at all.

"What?!" the blonde woman asked getting annoyed with all the questions.

"Is it the wars starting on Jupiter? If that's it, Makoto can handle herself. She even has Nephrite and he gotten much stronger over the years." Rei tried to assure the woman.

"Rei, it has nothing to do with the wars. It has nothing to do with the 'creature'. It's my problem that I have to deal with." She said standing up. "You and Endymion have a wedding to plan right. It's funny that you all still announced it, knowing it would cause a war."

"It wasn't us. It was leaked by one of my attendants." She tried to defend herself.

"That doesn't make it any less your fault. I know you love Endymion. Yet, ever since he sent those tainted people to the outer planets there has been a brewing hate for Crystal Tokyo. Those people felt betrayed an abandoned." Minako had never said anything about the injustice that Endymion committed.

Rei grabbed Minako by her hair pulling the woman down. "Don't you dare blame him for that. Those people couldn't be cleansed by him and they couldn't stay here. Crystal Tokyo is pure and those who could not be cleansed would only taint our kingdom. What if the darkness came back? He did what he had to."

Minako grabbed Rei hand that had her hair. "He shipped them off to barely habitable planets and expected them to thrive. If Haruka and Michiru hadn't join their power together those people would have died. Those people finally found a way to forgive him for abandoning them and he decided to join with an inner kingdom. You've destroyed their trust again. Just because Endymion decided to sacrifice Makoto and Nephrite happiness makes none of this better. Their marriage was for nothing. The war has already begun and there isn't a way to stop it. All of that and still the darkness came back. What good was her sacrifice? Or those people for that matter."

"Minako… let go. You're hurting me." Rei snatched her hand back and looked up at Minako. She was expressionless as she left the café. Rei stared at the woman's back as she walked away. Something was really wrong with Minako and Rei knew she would need Mamoru's help to find out what. It wasn't the war or the fake Usagi.

* * *

><p>The Inner-Outer Schism<p>

When Prince Endymion took his right place as King over Crystal Tokyo, he set out to purify the inhabitants of Crystal Tokyo. This was decades before the outer planets where suitable for life. While the Inner Queens where able to use technology to make their planets habitable, the Outer Queens were not able to. The four outer planets remained desolated for many years. The four inner planets became populated by those who wished to leave Crystal Tokyo and start anew elsewhere.

During the cleansing of earth, Endymion ran into some issues. He could not cleanse the souls of those who suffer a certain amount of trauma. These ones were abandoned ones or ones that had suffered unimaginable things. Fearing that the darkness would return he had those ones exiled to the outer planets. Depending on the amount of darkness within their soul they were sent to one of the four planets. Pluto was where those who had the darkest souls.

But these people were not evil. They were simply tainted. Broken souls that had suffered things no one should suffer. Haruka and Michiru intervene in behalf of those people. Both women used their crystals to create a habitable area for both Neptune and Uranus. It cost them greatly but no one knows the price but the two of them.

As for Saturn and Pluto, Hotaru and Pluto were helped by Minako. She gave them the technology to rebuild their kingdoms. Unfortunately her people revolted against giving any more help to the outer planets, so she was not able to help Michiru or Haruka. This resulted in their decision to use their crystals.

After a century the tainted one slowly were cleansed by their own will to be clean of darkness. Crystal Tokyo was forgiven but the abandonment was not forgotten. An underlying tension began between the outer and inner planets. Those of the outer planets believed that Endymion favored the inner planets and Crystal Tokyo. They believed he thought that they were worthless since they could not be cleansed.

The tension grew when many of the people from the outer planets moved to Jupiter. They were cleanse by their own will and now allowed to go where they pleased. The problem grew from there since many on the inner planets looked down on those of the outer planets.

The moment the wedding of Endymion and Queen Mars was leaked, Jupiter became the battlegrounds for the Inner-Outer Schism, also known as The Jupiter Wars.

* * *

><p>AN: Sorry it took so long I needed to take a break. So this is more Rei instead of Mamoru and Rei. I decided to change up. The last part is really just to explain what the problem is between the Inner and Outer Planets. I probably should have but that in opening of the Jupiter War chapter. Maybe I'll move it there later. Leave a Review if you want.<p> 


	12. Invitation

XII. Invitation

* * *

><p>Minako made her way through hallways of the Crystal Palace. She was tired and felt like she was going to faint but she forced her body forward. She was going to tell Endymion that she was leaving. She desperately wanted to go home. She needed to go back to Venus.<p>

On her way to the audience chamber she passed Kakyuu. Both woman stopped dead in their tracks. Kakyuu looked at Minako. Yaten and Taiki were confused. The two women stared at each other as if it was their first meeting.

_...the darkness becomes_

"Empress?" Taiki interrupted the moment between the two women.

"I'm sorry." Kakyuu said hurrying away from Minako.

The blonde haired woman watched as the Empress fled with her confused knights following. She could sense the darkness in Kakyuu and it was growing uncontrollably. The Empress would be consumed if she didn't seek Endymion's help.

Minako wondered if the woman would do so. In her case she knew that Endymion couldn't save her. Her crystal was already too dark. Her heart too conflicted with the truth. Her loyalty wavered.

"Minako?" Ami called to her. The blue haired woman rarely visited Crystal Tokyo. She had distanced her planet and herself from everything. Ami did everything in her power to keep Mercury neutral in the conflict of the Inner and Outer Planets.

Minako turned her attention to Ami. "Its been so long. You left right after the attack."

"Endymion summoned me." Ami said slightly worried. "He wants to talk. No doubt asking for Mercury's support in this useless war."

"Will you help?"

"Mercury and her people are my responsibility. I want to keep them safe. I don't want to drag my people into a war. He knows this but still calls me." Ami shook her head. "I won't be dragged into a pointless war."

Minako smiled, "You're a great queen."

Amu blushed at the compliment. "I have my shortcomings. I just-"

"...Don't want join a war you don't believe in." She completed her friends thoughts perfectly.

"Right."

"Did you find anything on...the imposter?" Minako asked forcing herself to finish her sentence.

"No. Not yet." Ami answered. "If the darkness returns... this war will pale in comparison to that war."

"A war you're willing to fight." Minako stated.

"To keep our Crystal Eternity... yes." Ami clenched her dress in her hands. "She gave us this paradise. I won't let anyone destroy it."

"Not even her..." Minako whispered.

"Huh?" Ami said not hearing the blonde.

Minako plastered a smile on her face. "I said me too."

The two women parted ways. Minako decided it was better to leave without speaking to Endymion. Her argument with Rei would only lead to more problems. She called her guards and left for the port.

On the way to Venus, she received many calls from Endymion. She didn't answer any of them. She sat in her seat staring out at the stars. She made a choice to accept her fate. Her heart was too distorted to fix. Only one person could save her from the unending pain.

_Invite me in to your heart and we will become one._

Minako felt her pain disappear completely. She was flooded with relief. Something she had not felt in years. "Why are you here Usagi?"

"Because I am needed." Usagi sat in the seat across from her. "Darkness is needed for light to thrive... Chaos is needed for order to exist."

"Why did it have to be you?"

"_It_ found this to be a fitting fate for one as presumptuous as I." Usagi smiled but it was fake and Minako knew it.

The queen gave the princess an equally fake smile.

"Will you join me as my soldier?" Usagi asked.

Minako got out of her seat and onto her knees taking Usagi's hand. The act was so natural, even though she had been a queen for centuries."Darkness becomes me and I am the darkness. It is my pleasure to do your will, princess."

* * *

><p>AN: Well everyone guessed right, Minako has joined Usagi.<p> 


	13. Consumed by Darkness

XIII. Consumed by Darkness

* * *

><p><em>What will you give to save them? What will you sacrifice to free them?<em>

Everything

_…__everything, including yourself. Who you are? What you represent? What you were born to do?_

Everything, I would give up everything for them.

_…__even the light?_

Even the light

_Then let me consume you. Let me swallow down the light that reigns in your soul. Let me devour the order that guides you and destroy the light that rules your very being._

Consume my soul and disappear in to oblivion. Give this universe eternal peace. Let my life be the only one lost.

_Naïve little princess, you cannot destroy me. You cannot rid the universe of me. You know that in your heart. But you still give yourself to me…to save them? Or is it to release them. It does not matter I will devour you. I will destroy all of the darkness, until it is time. Do you accept?_

Yes...

_Love is your flaw. You do this to protect them, to protect her. The star that will burn so bright it will destroy itself. I see your heart flutter at the very mention. It must have told you her inevitable future. A death that was full of regret._

Please just get it over with. Please.

_Oh little princess this death will be slow and painful. You will pay the ultimate price for 'destroying' the darkness._

"Princess."

Usagi looked away from the knight sleeping in the black orb. Her thoughts had finally returning to the here and now. Saphir looked worried, his brow furrowed. Usagi reached forward and smoothed the crease from his face.

"I'm fine. I was just remembering something. Has your brother returned?" she asked walking away from her throne.

"No, he should arrive with the Queen of Venus soon. She has taken the oath." He said looking back at the beautiful orb. "Am I able to do what Dimande does?"

Usagi looked at the dark haired youth. "No, taking my form would be too much for you. My will is not one with your soul, yet."

"But I-" Saphir was cut off.

"You are my knight Saphir. You will be of help to me, but for now you are still incomplete. You need to stay here with the palace. You are not ready to step out into the light. It would destroy and take you from me. So do not doubt yourself. You will grow stronger with time." She pulled him into a gently hug. He nodded at her assurance. "Now go rest. I will need you once you have stored up enough power."

Usagi watched the youth go. It was hard to call him back but Saphir had fought to return. He wanted to see his brother as much as Dimande did. She was happy she could give them a reunion. She was happy that she could bring them that small happiness.

She felt as soon as Minako entered the room. The light still within the woman seared her. It was agonizing to be in the same vicinity.

Minako entered taken aback by Usagi. She looked to the blonde that had been with her. "What?"

"My apologies for deceiving you." Dimande letting his façade of Usagi disappear. "But my princess was too weakened from her earlier venture outside."

Minako looked toward Usagi. She looked nothing like the one that showed up in the garden. Her hair was no longer blonde. It was beautiful. It was a silver color that slowly faded into black half way past her thighs. Her skin had become white like untouched snow. Formerly blue eyes had become crimson with rings of silver. The skin of her forearms and hands had become pitch black fading up into her unnaturally white skin tone. She was beautiful in a creepy way.

The dress she wore was way too provocative for the Usagi, Minako knew. It was a shoulder less gown that was deep red and faded to black. It was like she was being consumed by darkness. Around her neck was a thin black line that contrasted alluringly against her pure white skin.

"Am I that strange?" Usagi asked looking at her blackened hand. "I guess my true form does look…disgusting."

"No." Minako moved quickly to Usagi's side. "…It not that at all"

Usagi shuddered when Minako touched her. "Too much it hurts…"

Dimande grabbed Minako around the waist and pulled her back away from the pained princess. "You are hurting her."

Usagi hugged her sides trying to keep the chaos at bay. It was clawing at her insides trying to make it way to the surface. It was trying desperately to connect with the world outside of her body. Usagi took several deep breaths until she felt the pain ebb away.

"It's okay Dimande…she didn't know." Usagi said righting herself.

"I'm so sorry . I didn't' know." Minako apologized. She felt foolish for hurting Usagi.

"It's okay. Your crystal is still partly light…so until I recover you have to stay away from me. I will devour your crystal when I am strong enough." Usagi said walking away from Minako. She needed more space. "You must also stay away from Saphir. He is still but an infant. He cannot handle the light yet."

Minako nodded. "Usagi…"

"Yes?"

"I missed you." the blonde haired woman said holding back tears. She had suffered so much without Usagi. She had missed her best friend immensely.

"I forfeited my life, so you could be happy. Yet, in the end I hurt you instead of giving you happiness. I'm sorry. I did all that and here I am. A monster…an enemy to everything I stood for." Usagi pushed her fingers through her hair.

"That's not true. It's not. You're not a monster." Minako wanted to hug Usagi. "You're my friend and my princess."

Usagi looked surprised to hear Minako stand by her. She always thought she would be alone now that she was the most hated existence in the universe. "Minako…"

"Let me pledge myself to you in person." Minako said getting down on her knees. "Usagi, I will become the darkness and the darkness will become me. To do your will is my pleasure. I will end your loneliness and there will be others to follow this path to you."

Minako called her crystal to her. It appeared in front of her beautifully glowing. Minako grabbed it holding it tight with in her hands. She let all the emotions she held back flow forth. Every time she had to force a smile. Every time she felt unhappy. She let it out and she corrupted her crystal. The light fade slowly until it was but a tiny spark. Minako looked up to Usagi. "Can you consume it now?"

"Minako…what did you do?" Usagi asked walking over to the blonde. The light that was assaulting her was gone.

"I let out all my true feelings…I stopped burying them." Minako said moving back from Usagi. When she realized that Usagi wasn't in pain she threw herself at Usagi. The silver haired woman grabbed the woman into a tight hug.

"I can devour it now. You will become one with me. Is that okay? To be one with the darkness because I really am the darkness." Usagi wanted Minako to understand what she was giving up.

"Its fine, I want to be by your side forever. You're my best friend." Minako tighten her hug on the woman.

"Thank you…Minako." Usagi took the crystal from Minako and swallowed it. She let her will surround it and smothered out the small spark. Once it was gone she crushed the crystal. Minako flinched when it happen going completely limp in Usagi's arms. "Did I hurt you?"

Minako shook her head barely, "It okay… It was only for a minute."

Usagi continued to hug her friend for a while longer. "Dimande would you take Minako somewhere she can rest?"

"Of course, princess." The white haired man picked up their new member in a bridal style and carried her gingerly to a guest room.

Usagi turned and head back to her throne. Her knight was still asleep. He was still not really to wake. He was not complete yet. Usagi didn't want him to be weak when he was finally 'born' into the universe again. She pressed her cheek against the glass letting tears flow down her cheeks.

"The star that burns too bright…It's okay now. I've destroyed that light."

* * *

><p>AN: Some more background about why Usagi made her choice. Minako corrupted her own crystal and Saphir is also on Usagi's side. I've actually already hinted at who the next person is to join Usagi's side. Review if you want.<p>

Usagi swallowing Minako's Venus Crystal just symbolizes that Usagi isn't human any longer. She is in fact pure darkness and chaos, which is why her true humanoid form is so distorted.


	14. Reply of Regret

XIV. Reply of Regret

* * *

><p><em>…the darkness<em>

Everything was a mess. The kingdom of Venus was in an uproar. The queen was missing and the blame for her disappearance was shifted on to the outer planets. Her disappearance was used as a reason to join the Jupiter Wars, though queens of the inner planets would not join in Jupiter's civil unrest, but the people of their kingdom would. Now that Minako was out of the picture her counsel had used her disappearance as a reason to declare war against the Outer citizens of Jupiter.

Stating that disappear of Queen Venus was a plot to cause discord in their Kingdom. Sides were being chosen and Endymion tried to keep a neutral stance, not wanting to bring the earth into a war it did not want. However, he did stop Minako's counsel from join the war by installing Kunzite as the King of Venus until Minako was found.

It was accepted, since Kunzite was one of the strongest general of Endymion's army. The generals power rival that of the senshi. They were fully able to care for themselves in and out of battle. The people of Venus trust Endymion so they did not fight against his chosen King for them.

The uproar on Venus was from those that wanted to use Minako disappearance as an excuse to start a planetary war.

Ami listened to the debate of her counsel. A debate she had ended countless times. There was always someone that wanted to cause trouble. There someone that always wanted to rile up the people to fight against the Outer planet. A war was foolish. It was useless and pitiful to start one over the prejudices that the inner planets had for the outer planets. All of it was a blatant disregard of the sacrifice Usagi made for their pathetic lives. She sat watching them fight and whine.

She listened to their irrational reason and their pitiful reasoning. All of them were forgetting who gave them the opportunity to live. All of them had forgotten the woman who allowed herself to die for them. They continued on like little monsters spewing hate for people that where just as human as them.

Minako was wrong; she was not a great queen. She only hid the growing hate of her own people.

Ami stared at the chaos in the room and the hate brewing and she thought to herself. 'Is this why Minako went away? Was her counsel so useless? So foolish…so angering, that she ran away from everything.'

She had suffered through their fighting and their hateful words. She had given them freedom to speak from their hearts and all she ever received was hate and more hate. Disgusting monster that had no right to exist in the perfect world that Usagi strived to create.

Countless days, that was how long she had heard these words. Countless years, that's how long she had suffered in silence at their worlds. Countless times, that was how many insults and hateful words she listened to directed to her friends. Queen of the Outer planets…her friends. They insulted them and hated them and wished for nothing more than Endymion to separate them from the solar system.

Jupiter did her best to bring her planet back under her control and they mock her efforts. They called her a failure and useless queen. Saying she had lied down with the beast that were the people of the outer planets. They were screaming for her death by the Outer planets so that they could start a war, a war that had no reason or end.

These people were her people. These people where the ones that she invited to her kingdom. The people she allowed to live on her home planet. The people she gave so much for. She sacrificed her happiness for them. She could have long ago taken his offer.

Taiki…

He offered her happiness. He offered her love. She broke his heart. She turned away from him. She walked away from him. He smiled at her and told her it was okay. He told her he understood that neither of them could run away from this perfection. They couldn't even escape their duties to the universe. He offered her his heart and she…

She crushed it…to protect the Crystal Eternity.

Now here she was slowly but surely falling. Hate was building under the surface of her calm words. Disgust was growing wildly under her serene smile. Despair was clawing her insides, trying its hardest to escape from her heart. Her control was slipping away from her. She was falling and she was terrified of the consequence.

Would Endymion kill her?

If he couldn't save her…what would he do? He would kill her. She was falling and she couldn't save herself. There was no saving grace for her. There was no lifeline to grab a hold of. She was plummeting further and further in the darkness that was her heart, her fears, her hate.

She dismissed her counsel with a calm but stern voice. They understood and left her in the meeting room. All alone she sat, but still she could hear their hateful voice and their derogatory words. She could see their spiteful expressions and their gleeful faces over…death.

They wanted death for the Outer Kingdoms.

They wanted to destroy her work, her life's work for selfish and abhorrent reasons. They wanted to break everything apart for…death, for pain. These pure heart people, cured by light were still disgusting monster that wanted nothing more than to cause pain to someone.

She gave up love…for this? She gave up happiness…for this?

Tears began to flow freely from her blues eyes and down her pale cheeks. She tilted her head back and let her tear flows. Down they went over cheeks, down to her chin. Many dropped off while some made paths down her neck over her chest to be soak up by her gown.

She pushed her hair from her forehead and pulled off the circlet she wore. She dropped it on the floor and stood up from the glass table. She walked toward the floor to ceiling window of the room. Before her was the Kingdom she fought to protect. The people she cared for. The ones she did everything in her power to protect.

She pressed her hand to the glass window and smiled brokenly down at the world she had created. She began to laugh a humorous laugh. It was a broken laugh that echoed in the room and was torn from an aching soul. Her laughter descended into sobs of regret and hate. Her knees buckled and she fell down crying out like child.

Before she realized it she was being hugged and cooed. Her tears wiped away and her sobs quieted. Her face rested against the crook of the maid's neck.

"Are you okay my queen?" the small woman asked her. Ami looked out at the kingdom from the window but she saw nothing. Nothing was clear to her any longer and so she answered the call.

"I am…"

* * *

><p>AN: So Ami's kingdom isn't as neutral in this schism as she would have liked it to be. Leave a review if you like.<p> 


	15. Expendable and Useless

XV. Expendable and Useless

* * *

><p><em>Chaos becomes...<em>

The rulers of the universe sat in the Crystal Palace meeting room quietly. No one had said anything for several minutes. The silence of the room was almost deafening.

"So darkness has truly returned to our universe." Endymion looked around at everyone seated at the table. It was a moment no one thought would happen. It was a possibility that seemed unreal. Yet, it wasn't.

On the very edge of the solar system was a palace. It was the center of the void. It was where that creature resided.

"So far it hasn't attacked since the garden but we should wait any longer." Rei said.

"Attacking blindly is foolish." Setsuna stated.

"If we don't there a chance that it will have the upper hand." Rei argued.

"That may be true but we haven't dealt with darkness in so long we may end up in a graver situation." Setsuna replied.

"I agree. This isn't something we've prepared for." Haruka said looking at the holographic model of the Dark Palace. It was very reminiscent of the former Moon Kingdom.

"We also don't know if Minako's disappearance is related to this. If it is, we have to free her before you attack." Ami added.

"She may have joined willingly." Rei said lowly.

"She wouldn't have!" Makoto snapped at Rei. "Minako wouldn't be deceived by that thing. She wouldn't join the darkness no matter what form it took."

"I want to believe that but she had been acting so strange." Rei said remembering how the woman had hurt her.

"We don't know what's been bothering her. It could be anything, so we can't jump to conclusion." Michiru brought the argument to an end. " We need to be careful but also swift."

"The longer the darkness exist the stronger it can get...especially with all the negative emotions brewing over the war." Hotaru added.

"She is correct, the wars on Jupiter will only strengthen the monster." Nephrite said also staring at the model.

"We need to learn more about this place and the darkness before we attack." Kunzite stated thoughtfully.

"We need to pick the best course of action." Endymion said realizing that the war on Jupiter was the least of the problems.

"Let me investigate." Ami spoke up. "I'll stay hidden and learn about darkness. When I'm finish I'll report back."

"That's too dangerous." Hotaru said.

"It the best choice we have. I'm the only one here capable of staying hidden." Ami answered back. "I can do this."

"That may be true but its not enough." Kunzite said.

"I agree with him. We can't afford to lose another queen." Endymion said.

Ami remained silent. She was not winning this battle.

"Someone expendable has to go." Endymion said not even realizing how wrong his words sounded.

"Mamoru!" Rei reprimanded him. He seem to realize his mistake.

"I'm sorry...I didn't mean it that way." But he did. "Kakyuu..."

The Empress had been invited because of her expertise in keeping peace. She looked to Mamoru knowing his question before he spoke. "No."

"Please Kakyuu, see reason. They are the strongest knights we have and reliable. There is no one else for the job." Endymion said trying to give her a chance and not order her.

"I can't do that. I've already done so much to them. I can't ask them to sacrifice their life." She replied praying Endymion wouldn't force her.

"We are not asking for their death. We simply want one of them to scout out the palace. Nothing more." Endymion said ask if it was as simple as that.

"I-i ..." She couldn't say yes.

"Kakyuu...I'm not asking anymore." He said making it clear that he was no longer giving her a choice.

"I'll send Taiki." Her voice faltered.

Ami bit her tongue to quiet her objection. She had no right. He was a knight and it was his duty to serve them. However they pleased.

She hated the false peace. She hated her inability to speak her heart. She was sinking again. She was falling to the void, but she wasn't the only one. She could feel it.

There would be more that fell. Like angels enticed by things they shouldn't desire. They were plummeting to the earth...the void.

Kakyuu left the room, excusing herself. Outside Taiki and Yaten waited.

"How it go? Did you learn anything about Minako?" Yaten asked slightly impatient. The woman had been missing for weeks.

"Nothing...they didn't know. But they found the palace belonging to the darkness..." She said heartbroken.

"What's wrong?" Taiki asked. She looked away.

"The want one of you to investigate the palace." She felt like a general sending her soldier to his death.

"Its fine...we're knights. Expendable." Taiki said.

"That's not true." She said angrily.

"It is...we lost our power so we can't protect anyone...not like before. It better to use someone you can afford to lose." Yaten said as if it was something to joke about.

"Don't worry so much. I'll go and come back soon." Taiki said escorting Kakyuu to her room. "You should rest you look pale."

She nodded as she went inside. Taiki gave a smile as he closed the door. The smile faded as she disappeared behind the door.

"Their sending you to your death." Yaten said clenching his fist tightly, wanting desperately to punch something or someone.

"And all I can do is smile and reassure her I'm fine with that." Taiki said bitterly. He sighed deeply, letting his shoulders drop.

"We became expendable...useless." Yaten said in a low voice.

"And somehow he was never angry over it." Taiki spoke voice wavering.

"No, he just kept his anger and pain locked in his heart." Yaten followed Taiki away from Kakyuu room.

Turning the corner Ami stood there. She was pale and slightly ill looking. She moved past the both of them quickly. "I'm sorry..."

Taiki turned back at the whisper but Ami was already down the hallway. She didn't want to talk and he knew it. He let her go...like he always did.

* * *

><p>AN: Well problems are arising. I know everyone is wondering where the romance is...its coming. Seiya will wake up soon. But there are some other pairings in this that might get romantic before Usagi and Seiya can. I hope that is enough until I can get to the main pairing.<p> 


	16. Falling from Grace into Chaos

XVI. Falling from Grace…into Chaos

* * *

><p><em>Closer…come closer…<em>

The void, she was in the void. It was home to the chaos…the darkness. Yet inside that dark endless abyss was a voice. There was a voice breaking the cold eternal silence. A sweet voice that belongs to someone kind and loving, it was calling out to her. She was calling out to her. Fighter…

Closer…come closer…

She struggled against the bonds that held firmly to her. Chains that impeded her movement, yet these chains could not be seen. Nothing with in the void could be…seen. What would one see in a place devoid of light? She wondered as she tried to draw closer to the darkness. It was so inviting. The voice that called her was so sweet. Fear of the endless void should have stopped her. It should have warned her off from this path, but she couldn't stop fighting against the chains. Chains were in place to keep her safe from falling. Yet, she was falling anyhow. She was sinking into the endless abyss. She was drawn to it.

_Closer to me…come closer to us…_

Her struggles ceased, dying down from fatigue and regret. She regretted her weakness. She regretted her inability to do what she wanted. She could not even touch the void.

_Lies…_

She looked around uselessly. What could she possibly see in this place? Why was she looking around for a voice that could not be seen?

_You lie to yourself…you are able to come here. You just refuse to fall from grace. Are you too proud to crawl upon the ground?_

No…She thought to herself. She would do anything to spare them. She would sacrifice anything for them and yet she didn't do it when she needed to.

_Betray?_

No…she had not meant to do that.

_Lie. _

What else could she have done to save them? What could she have possibly done? Start a war?

_Why not?_

It was wrong. It wasn't right…she could not start a war from over something so petty.

_Wars have been started for less._

No! It isn't what she wanted. Her senshi wouldn't want this. He wouldn't want this.

_Why not…I would follow you to death, but you could not save me even once. You stole everything from me, even my power to protect you. You broke me and yet you still refuse to fall from grace._

"I want to…I want to fall for you. I would fall for you!" She could tell the voice was different. Not the same sweet alluring tone. It was cruel now, accusing. Seiya's voice.

_Then let go of the chains._

I can't…

_The chains are not holding you…you are holding on to them. Chains of light… your light._

Once the words were said she could see the chains she spoke of. She was holding on to them. Her hands were tightly gripping her last life line. If she let go she could see him...If she let go…she could protect him.

_Is that what you want?_

Seiya…

_Is that who you want?_

I…I want

_Do you want me?_

I want you. Seiya…I love you.

_Then reach for me Empress, fall into the darkness._

She did. She let go of the chains and she fell into the void. She fell into the cold embrace of the darkness. She fell into the arms of chaos. Her heart clenched in terror when she saw the eyes, the beautiful blue eyes that flashed red. This was not him. This thing was not her Seiya…this was…

_Usagi…I am Usagi and you are my puppet, until he wakes and decides your fate._

The darkness became the former Princess of the Moon. Her arms wrapped around the Empress as if they were lovers. Kakyuu struggled in vain as a malicious smile graced Usagi's face. This was Usagi.

_You will never betray him again, Kakyuu_

"Empress!" Yaten shook the woman that was screaming. Kakyuu shot up into a sitting position shaking. Her heart was pounding roughly against her ribs. Her skin layered with sweat and terror was gripping her heart, but strangely her soul was at peace.

"I'm fine." she said shaking slightly. Yaten watched over her until she stopped shaking and then went to get her something to drink.

Kakyuu sat in the empty room looking at her hands. Taiki had already left and she didn't stop him. She felt so worthless. She wonder how Seiya could have ever served her so loyally.

Usagi was right she smiled contently. "A puppet of Chaos is much more preferable than a useless Empress. I will never betray him again. Chaos becomes me and I am the Chaos. Do with me what you will, Master."

* * *

><p>AN: So there a little something different with Kakyuu's joining Usagi. Her oath is quite different from the rest. I wonder why? Leave a review, if you want, with your thoughts.<p>

To clear up any misunderstands Usagi was using Seiya's voice to "sway" Kakyuu. I guess this is a glimpse into the actual evil side of Usagi. Its going to get worst.

Also, school is starting so updates might be slower.


	17. Devoured by Chaos

XVII. Devoured by Chaos

* * *

><p>Quickly, he had to move quickly or he would be caught. His heart was pounding against his ribs louds. He felt if it were any louder it would give away his position.<p>

The palace was virtually empty but those knights always seem to know where he was. He was currently hiding in a guest room. If he had the time he'd admire the décor. The palace didn't seem like one of darkness. It was actually a warm place.

That was beyond the point, though. He had a mission to complete. Once he was sure it was safe, he slipped out of the room and down the hall. Things were vaguely familiar to him although he had never been to this place.

Taiki followed the hallway thoughtlessly like he had in the Crystal Palace, until he reached black floor to ceiling double doors. He hesitantly pushed the doors opened to reveal something entirely different from the Crystal Palace throne room. The room was arrayed in black and red. In the center where throne should have been was a large sphere sitting on a pedestal. The sphere was dark but slightly transparent.

Taiki moved closer to it cautiously. He wasn't sure if it was curiosity or something else, but he wanted to see inside the sphere. When he was finally close enough he peered inside.

"Seiya..." He could only say his name. He reached forward to touch the glass. It was a mistake. The pain was excoriating as it traveled up his arm like fire. He had to force his hand away from the glass. He gripped his arm as if it would stave off the pain.

He thought that moving his hand would lessen the pain but he was wrong. It only grew. He bit his lip until it bleed to swallow his scream. He cradled his arm and moved away. He had to get away. This palace was so much more than darkness. It something hidden underneath the present of darkness.

It was terrifying. The very thought of it existing was fear inspiring. He had to tell the Empress and Endymion. He forced himself to suffer through the pain. The ache in his arm worsen as he struggled to fight off the thing he feared.

He was in its clutches but still he fought to escape. He found his way out back to the area he started. He was safe for now... but he didn't know for how long. He could feel it creeping around inside of him.

Chaos...

It was growing uncontrollably and gnawing at his soul. He wouldn't last long. It would either kill him or he would succumb to it, either way he was screwed. He chuckled darkly at his predicament.

There was maybe one solution but if Endymion wasn't strong enough it would be useless. He made his way back to Crystal Tokyo with thoughts of his impending demise.

Deep within the palace Usagi watched as Taiki fled from the palace. She looked to Dimande who stood by her side. He spoke first, "You let him escape."

"Seiya would not like it if I were to hurt his friends...though that is inevitable now. You should have stopped him from reaching the throne room." she said slightly angry.

"My apologies, I thought it would be beneficial for your enemies to know that he is still alive." Dimande explained.

"They will make up excuses as to why it is not him. It is normal for them. Easy for them to come up with ways to explain away the truth. In the end it will not matter." she said finding a seat and sitting down.

"Will he pledge an oath to you?" Dimande questioned her.

"No...but he will pledge an oath to him. In the long run he is still pledging to me." she lean lazily in the chair watching through a mirror as Taiki finally exited the palace. "In due time a new knight will rise."

* * *

><p>AN: Sorry for the wait, school has started so expect slow updates. Still pretty regular just not daily.<p> 


	18. Fallen Knight

XVIII. Fallen Knight

* * *

><p>Taiki could hear them speaking over him. The Rulers of the Galaxy. Endymion and the Planetary Queens. They were fearful. He could hear it in their voices. There was nothing they could do. He was doomed to succumb. He wanted to escape from their stares but he couldn't move, Endymion had done something to him. He was imprisoned in a barrier of light.<p>

He looked around and could see all of the them looking down on him with pity as if they were not the reason he suffered. He closed his eyes so that he wouldn't have to see them. So he wouldn't have to see her. Ami...

She looked at him just as they had with pity in her eyes. It hurt. Her staring at him as if he was pathetic. That hurt more than he would have liked. He could save no one. He really was only good for one thing...to be used when important lives need to be spared. A bitter smile graced his face. One he didn't bother hiding.

He could only think, 'how the mighty have fallen'. She was once one of the most powerful senshi in the universe and now he was a worthless knight. A title that meant nothing, a title used for those who were...powerless.

After the rulers finished talking they left to debate further what to do with him. It was obivious that he could not stay in Crystal Tokyo. He was a hazard. He was a disease. Even as he lied there he could feel the light within the barrier starting to wear on his body. He was going to die. He could feel it. The darkness or whatever it was, was slowly eat away at his soul but at the same time the light of the barrier was destroying it. It was a cycle that was going to end with his death. He wondered if this is what Endymion had planned from the beginning.

It was brilliant. No one would ever know that the king had indirectly killed him by letting him die. How else would they rid their pure kingdom of the blemish.

...he didn't want to die.

Not like this. All alone being eaten alive by the very thing he fought against for years. All alone in the darkness of his own heart, hating the ones that failed him.

He wipe furiously at his face to stop the tears. He did want to die so pathetically, crying for mercy.

...he didn't want this. He never wanted any of this.

"I didn't ask for this...I did want the power...I didn't want anything." he choked on his tears as he tried his hardest to sob silently. "Ami..."

He name spilled from his lips like a sad cry. He wanted to see her one last time.

"Taiki...don't cry." The blue haired woman broke the barrier, freeing him. "I don't like it when you cry..."

Taiki stared at her as she lean down over the crystal altar to hug him. He welcomed her embrace, pressing his face against her neck. He never felt so relieved in his life.

"How?" He barely whispered. "Why...?"

"You're important... to me." She wanted to say more but the words wouldn't form. So she settled for something else. "She needs us..."

Taiki looked at Ami and could see the she was weakening. "You-"

"Chosen...I was chosen by her. She called me...and I answered. Will you?" Ami asked pushing Taiki hair from his forehead.

"Its different...the call is different. Something else entirely." He spoke not truly understanding what he was saying.

"Chaos calls." Kakyuu said as she entered to room.

Amu was suddenly on guard having been found out. She broke Taiki free, it meant she was a traitor to the universe.

"Don't. I was called as well. She called me just as she called you." Kakyuu said looking at Taiki. "We were called by the chaos...instead of the darkness. I don't know what it means but Usagi is still the one who calls."

Ami seemed to relax. "We have to get you out of here before they return. Endymion will try to kill you to preserve the purity of Crystal Tokyo. You have to go back to Usagi and make an oath to her. She will save you. I will stay here until she has need of me."

"You can't, what if they find out you are one with the darkness?" Taiki asked.

"I haven't made an oath to her yet. I want to watch over them a little longer." She had a far away look that Taiki could not read. "Both of you should go to her. Please protect her. Don't worry I can endure the pain."

Taiki wanted to argue with Ami. She was so pale and sickly looking, it wasn't right. She was suffering and yet she stayed. "Why are you doing this?"

"Because I need to do something before I leave. Something that I should have done long ago. I have to do this while I'm still me. I have to know this pain for my failure." She answered confusingly.

"I don't understand Ami, the longer you stay...the more agonizing the pain becomes."

"I know." She was resolved. "Go...to her, please."

Taiki sighed deeply wondering what Ami was hiding. He wondered what burden she was carrying and how long she had carried it. "Okay...I'll go but promise you'll come soon. Promise me that."

"I promise." She she gently touched his cheek. Her expression was one of profound sadness. Taiki pulled her close and she relaxed in his hug. "Wait for me."

"Of course."

Kakyuu and Taiki left immediately, leaving quietly under the cover of night. As the two left they were unaware of the one watching them disappointed.

"Leaving without so much as a goodbye... How rude." Yaten chuckled to himself heading back to the palace. He lips were sealed. His loyalty was always to Kakyuu.

* * *

><p>AN: Bear with me everyone, Seiya will wake up soon. Two more chapters and he will be up and then the story will take off. Again sorry for the slow updates, trying to keep up in school.<p> 


	19. Sincere Farewell

XIX. Sincere Farewell

* * *

><p>Mamoru had spent decades fulfilling Usagi's dream. Tirelessly hours in political meeting and countless days rebuilding Tokyo into Crystal Tokyo. He had saved many from the strange ice age that came upon their planet almost immediately after Usagi had died. He did so much to fulfill her dreams of a peaceful paradise. He sacrificed his happiness and made decisions that he regretted. He'd done everything in his power to purify the galaxy...the universe.<p>

He saved so many but there was some he was not strong enough to save. So he exiled the people from the inner planets. It was not meant to hurt them or even spite then. He had done so to protect those purified and those tainted. Rei had foreseen the tragedy that would befall them if they allowed those people to stay. There would have been discrimination and hate. A war would start. He avoid that future but he still failed.

Hate and discrimination still existed. He failed to protect those tainted people. When they had learned to purify themselves, Mamoru had quickly made the law to reinstate them back into society. It made no difference. It was too late. The hate had already begun to brew. Those exiled people rightfully hated him for his action. He had abandoned them and there was no way to right that wrong.

In the end the galaxy found a false peace. One he hated bit kept intact to spare the innocent ones from a bloody and destructive war. He manipulated the inner planets with their hate. He kept them under control by letting them plot their wars, but he would always ruin their plans before they could be put into action.

It was a disgusting act but if he didn't regulate their hate then wars between planets could start. So he let them direct their anger toward the outer planets. It was wrong but necessary.

Mamoru had long ago learn that purity did not mean good. He simply did not have to worry about the darkness in their heart growing until they could use it against others. He had an idealistic view before he learnt the truth. He really believed in Usagi's dream. A peaceful universe but that was impossible. No matter what he accomplished he could not bring about a perfect peace.

Sometimes he wondered if she could. If Usagi was alive would she have brought peace...real peace.

It would be a question that could never be answered.

It didn't matter. He would continue to do his best protecting those he could, but there would always be ones he could not save and unfortunately one of those was in front of him now.

Ami.

She invited him and the remaining Planetary Queens to Mercury. She had said it was urgent. They arrived fearing it was the creature again. Mamoru wished that it was anything but what he encountered.

Her council were scattered across the floor. They looked unconscious but Mamoru wasn't entirely sure. Ami sat at the head of the table looking tired. Her skin had a thick sheen of sweat covering it. Her eyes were empty, but the smile she wore was content.

"I'm sorry." She said turning her attention to them. "I wanted them to know...what fear was. I wanted to make them see what hate was. I wanted them to know, how much I hated them. I was so tired of their hateful words and their disregard for life. It was as if the people of the outer planets weren't human. As if they were lower than us. It was sickening. I hated it. I let it get this bad."

She pushed her fingers through her hair. "You can't save me...I know because you couldn't save Taiki. No one can save us."

"Why would you let this happen we could have saved you." Rei said hurt that Ami kept her fall to herself.

"I didn't want to be saved. This universe can't continue without darkness forever. It has to exist." Ami tried to get them to understand.

"Usagi really has return." Hotaru said. Ami didn't deny or confirm. "I knew it was her..."

"Don't say that! Usagi would never betray us." Rei said disturbed by Hotaru's words.

"It can't be my mirror... She was darkness. There was nothing inside her." Michiru tried to make sense of what they saw in the mirror.

"I don't believe that. Usagi would never...she wouldn't do that to us." Mamoru said beginning to doubt his conviction.

"I didn't want to." Everyone turned to the woman that stood at the entrance of the meeting room. Usagi stood before them still in her princess attire.

"Usako..."

"Mamo-chan, Forgive me." She said looking away. She reached her hand out beckoning Ami to come closer. The blue haired woman didn't hesitate. She went to Usagi and stood by her side.

The queens readied themselves for a fight but Usagi shook her head. "I only came to save her. I don't want to fight."

"Let her go." Mamoru said not looking at Usagi. He was heartbroken because he knew that this was in fact Usagi. "We won't fight today."

"Thank you Mamo-chan." She said talking Ami and disappearing into the darkness.

"You let it go." Rei not acknowledging that it was indeed Usagi.

"That wasn't her...it was one of her followers. Probably Dimande." Mamoru said looking at the former council that drove Ami to the darkness. "We need to prepare ourselves. We are ending the war on Jupiter. We have more pressing matters."

* * *

><p>AN: Bear with me one one chapter and then Seiya will be back.<p> 


	20. Jupiter Wars II

XX. Jupiter Wars II

* * *

><p>Metallic. There was the metallic taste of blood in her mouth and she couldn't remember why. Things had gone from bad to worse in such a short time that Makoto was felt like everything was a dream. She forced herself up from the ground. Her legs were shaking and her heart was heavy. The body that lay before her were own people. Her subjects that fought for her and against her.<p>

Her once peaceful planet was the battleground for a war she wanted nothing to do with. Somehow she had no choice other than to fight.

She had received word that Endymion was on his way. He was coming now, to save them. She didn't need to wonder why. Two queens had turned their back on lips. He saw the need to united them for the coming war.

She hated that this was the reason for his arrival. He didn't come because he had their best interest in mind. Endymion hated to rule over them with an iron fist but Makoto thought he gave them too much freedom.

Maybe she had given them too much freedom. She looked at the people that got up from the ground. Most of them her warriors. She had won the battle and yet the war would continue. It would rage on until he stopped it.

"Makoto..." Nephrite called her. She looked up at him and then to the battleground.

"I'm okay..." She said solemnly. Her heart breaking at the those who lie dead. She bit her lips to stop her tears. "I'm fine."

Nephrite grabbed her hand leading her away from the battlefield. "This isn't your fault, none of it is. This was unavoidable. This war would have happen no matter what. You know that."

Makoto looked at him with weary eyes. "It doesn't make the pain lessen."

Her tears broke free, fleeing down her cheeks. Nephrite had never seen the woman so broken. Even in battle against her own she had remained strong. Now she had crumbled.

"What was I fighting for? Why did I slaughter then if he was going to save them all from a useless war? Why? Why?! I killed them...I killed them all."

Nephrite grabbed her pulling the broken woman into a hug. He'd seen her strength and now he was seeing her weakness.

She sobbed pitifully in his arms. Her hands grasping his shirt as she cried. Nephrite could feel Endymion power coming. He would be on Jupiter soon and yet he could not see his king's arrival as anything good. Endymion's inaction caused Makoto pain and now his action would make her question her worthiness as a Planetary Queen.

He did want her to face this existential crisis alone. She had fought in a completely avoidable war, if only Endymion had acted she would have been spared this pain. She had the blood of her own people on her hands and for what. It solved nothing.

"I'm here...don't worry I'm here." He cooed her, knowing full well he would stay by her side even if Endymion hadn't ordered him.

* * *

><p>AN: Seiya is next. Story about to finally get started. I probably shouldn't have made this a drabble.<p> 


End file.
